


Fatally Wounded (Jeff the Killer x Reader)

by TheArtisticArtist



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: And I'm still updating it, Don't worry there will be a happy ending you saps, Fluff, Had to redo the tags because the old ones were shit, Hi I'm Jess and I hate Jeff the killer, I kill Jeff the killer with a passion, I will kill Jeff in every fanfiction if I have to, If you don't want to see Jeff get destroyed then this isn't the fic for you, If you like frequent and consistent uploads this is not the fic for you, If you think Jeff is your senpai then actually fuck off, It starts off shit but it gets better I swear, It's Jeff whose the problem not me, Jeff almost dies, Jeff improves as a person throughout the story but is still a twat, Jeff is a little shit and we all hate him, Jeff story is shit because it just is, Slow Burn, Some Attempt at Humor, This is my fanfiction I make the rules, Tiny bit of Angst, Welcome to my fanfictions the tags are the only thing worth reading, also swearing, the reader is a badass, this was my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticArtist/pseuds/TheArtisticArtist
Summary: You are the child of a well respected police officer, your mom, and you know how to defend yourself. Your mom is usually out for days at a time but she trusts that you can take care of yourself. However, when a murderous teen breaks into your house you are presented with a fight or flight situation. Obviously you choose to fight, although now you have a bigger problem on your hands...





	1. Self Defense

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to regret this suffering, oh well...  
> Some info on the reader:  
> \- Their gender is ambiguous (I may mess this up a few times, just bare with me)  
> \- They are 16 (same as Jeffery)  
> \- They are on school break, so no school will be present in this story  
> \- They are taller then Jeff (even if you are really short, Jeff is just a midget)

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as she drove away in her car, she had to go out again for her job. Honestly, I didn't know why she had to go out for weeks at a time for her job, she was a police officer for Christ sake. At least I got the house to myself. Normally, I would go out with friends on a Saturday night but my mom always wanted me to be at home on the day she left and the day she got back. I don't know why, but my mom was weird like that.  
I decided I would watch a new movie that had just come out on Netflix, it was a horror movie. I sat on my plush sofa and grabbed the remote, quickly flicking to the movie and pressing play. 50 inches of artificial light illuminated the dark sitting room, which is where I resided. The movie was nothing too spectacular but it kept my bored mind entertained for an hour and a half. 

After the movie was over I went to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. Bread, butter, ham, cheese, ham, butter, bread, repeat. It was a quite mundane evening, I regretted not going out with friends. I crunched down on my sandwich while lazily looking out of the window. The window looked out into the fairly big back garden. Trees and bushes formed a semi circle and beautiful flowers donned the middle. I could see a small bird in the birdbath to the far right. I gazed at the garden, glowed only by the light of the kitchen and the small glow in the dark butterflies stuck to the trees, when something moved. It was a minute movement but it caught my eye. The movement came from behind the fourth tree on the right, the one with a birdhouse on it, it looked like someone subtly tried to look into the kitchen window. I hopped off of the counter, in the middle of the kitchen, to lean on the sink to get a better look. The harsh white light of the kitchen made it difficult to see outside so I decided to turn it off, as well as the television. If there was someone, or something, there then they would assume that I had left and continue doing whatever they were doing before I disturbed them. Maybe it was an animal and I had simply scared it, I was quite curious to see what would emerge from behind the oak trees. Also if it was a person then I might get the upper hand if the situation got violent.

It moved once again, this time running to the tree closest to the house. Whatever it was, it seemed to either be crouched or a quadruped, either way it looked shorter than me, even if it could stand on two legs. It didn't seem to spot me, so I continued to observe. Then after looking around it ran to the back door, which was to the left of me. I decided it was not an animal and ducked behind the counter, opening one of the draws it had and grabbing a steak knife. A grimace took over my face, I wish I had the time to get my proper combat knife from upstairs. I would just have to deal with this for now, I was trained so it wouldn't matter anyway.  
The back door creaked open slowly, I could hear hushed breathing coming from my new 'guest'. Their footsteps were heading towards the sitting room, then I saw them, well the back of them. They were wearing casual clothing and they had long black hair. Although, the thing that caught my attention was the knife, they weren't going to be friendly. I stood up and grabbed the frying pan from on top of the stove, which my mom had forgot to put away, quietly. I pocketed the knife and raised the pan above my head. Then *THWACK* I hit them over the head and they fell to their knees, clutching their head. When they turned to look at me the carved smile on their, no his, face startled my enough for them to fight back. He tackled me to the ground, knife in the air ready to stab me. I quickly came back to reality and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. I sprung to my feet and grabbed his hair, before he had a chance to recover, and slammed his head down onto the corner of the counter. He groaned in pain and I saw blood pouring from his head. He didn't give up though as he turned to stab me with his blade. Reacting quick, I grabbed his wrist and forcefully twisted it until I heard a crack. Taking the opportunity, I grabbed my steak knife and plunged it into his stomach, twisting it around slightly. He finally gave up and fell on his side, clutching his wrist and stomach.

I stared at him, taking in all of his features, his piercing blue eyes stared back. I could practically feel the anger radiating off of his shaking form.  
"Who are you?" I demanded.  
"You haven't heard of me?" he chuckled before continuing, "I'm Jeff, Jeff the Killer. I'm quite surprised you haven't heard of me, your mom being an officer and all." Wow, what a name. I mean could you be anymore obvious? I brushed it off before asking,  
"You know my mom, how? I mean even if you did, how would you know that she has a child? Let alone where they live." Jeff started to laugh, but stopped because of the pain in his gut.  
"I wouldn't be much of a killer if I didn't know who was after me, now would I? Also have you ever heard of following someone home?" His smile turned into a frown, "Although, I didn't realize you were this good at defending yourself..." Jeff sighed, I decided to ask him more questions until I knew what to do with him.  
"How old are you?"  
"Sixteen, seventeen in about two months," Jeff paused, "can you turn on the lights?" I got up to turn them on, surprised when Jeff didn't use the opportunity to attack. I must of hurt him really bad.  
"How bad does it hurt?"  
"...What?"  
"How bad does it hurt?" I said a little louder, sitting back down.  
"Uh, you did really hurt me, I guess. I mean my wrist is fucked. If you mean my 'smile', it stopped hurting years ago." I decided that would be enough of the questions. I knew what I was going to do.  
"Jeff I'm going to make a deal with you," he perked up at this "I'll stitch your stomach and head wounds up and clean them, then find a way to put a cast on your wrist. If you don't cause me any problems I MIGHT think about letting you go." Jeff seemed confused by this.  
"What, why? What's the catch?"  
"No catch, I just feel sorry for you. I mean I know I have no reason to, because you know, you tried to kill me. However, you're practically a child. I would feel pretty shitty if I bashed your head in then left you there to be caught by the police. I have morals you know," Jeff pondered something, before smiling up at me.  
"Alright, I'll take you up on your deal. If this is an elaborate scheme to get me locked up, though, I will find a way to get my revenge." His shit-eating grin vanished when I picked him up like a princess.  
"Sure thing Jeffrey. Anyway I better start working soon, or you may die of blood loss," I laughed as I made my way up the stairs, carrying the fatally wounded teen.  
"If I die I swear to god I'll come back and haunt you, asshole!"

"Whatever you say..."


	2. Fixing him up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know Jeffrey and the Reader a bit more.  
> (l/n) = last name

Jeff's wounds didn't take that long to stitch up. A little anti-septic here, some stitches there, easy. His wrist, however, was a pain. You see, I didn't know how to fix a broken wrist, it had never occurred to me that I would need to fix someone's wrist. Luckily, Jeff was well behaved. I honestly expected some small talk or even some insults, but he was silent. It was odd really, someone who just ten minutes ago was being cocky and boisterous was now being silent and well behaved.  
I might of broke him... Or maybe he was taking that deal seriously so he could be set free. Honestly, if he stayed like this I wouldn't mind him being here.

As I googled some sort of temporary fix for Jeff's wrist, he spoke up for the first time,  
"So... what am I meant to call you? I mean, I don't want to bunk with someone that I don't even know the name of," he mumbled. I glanced at him, not sure what to answer. Did I really want to give him my full name? He probably knows my mom's name, so it surprised me that he didn't know mine.  
"I thought you knew my name, you seem to know my mom, correct?"   
"Well I only know her as 'Officer (l/n)' that's all," okay so he didn't even know my moms name, so much for knowing who was after him.  
"Just call me (l/n), I'm not comfortable with you knowing my full name." I guess him knowing my last name wouldn't hurt. To be honest, I didn't even know why it would matter if he knew my full name, it's not like he could do anything with it. Oh well, better to be safe then sorry.  
"Awwww is little (l/n) scared that I would tell all the big meanie criminals about them~" the cockiness was back, mixed with a bit of dickheadness.  
"Shut the fuck up Jeffrey, I will call the police," I said sternly, looking back to my computer.  
"Alright, my lips are sealed," Jeff's smirk wasn't very convincing.

I couldn't really find my help online, all it said was to go to the doctor to heal the wrist. Since taking Jeff to the doctor was out of the picture, I had to make a home-made sling and hope the wrist would heal. I looked over to his wrist to see how bad it was. It looked better then most broken wrists, no blood and the swelling wan't that bad. It could probably go in the sling right away. I got a thick cloth and asked Jeff to sit up and support his arm, he looked confused at this request but complied.  
"So what exactly are you going to do with that cloth?" so much for his lips being sealed.  
"I'm going to put your arm in a sling, since it's the only thing I can do without taking you to the doctors. Although there is a chance it may get a lot worse without proper medical support, but whatever not my problem,"  
"I'm sorry, what the fuck did you just say?" Jeff looked at me like I said that I was going to steal the Declaration of Independence.  
"God don't tell me I need to fix your ears as well. I said there's a chance it may get worse," I repeated, a bit annoyed.  
"So your telling me that you can't properly fix me up?"  
"Why do you think people go to the doctors for broken bones Jeffrey? Because people can't fix them without going to the doctors, god it's like your not even listening," while Jeff was whining i managed to get his arm in a sling. Now I didn't know what to do next.  
"I'm going to go and get you an ice pack from the freezer. Anything else you may need?" an ice pack would be a smart idea, just in case the swelling worsens. "Just get me a drink (l/n)," Jeff shrugged, not specifying what to get him, water it was then.  
"Alright, but a 'please' next time would be nice," I stated walking out the door.  
"Okay mom!" he yelled jokingly. Little shit...

Once I reached the kitchen I sighed. This whole deal was a mistake, too late to go back on it now. I noticed the two knives in a pool of blood on the floor, and sighed harder. "I'm so fucking glad this floor is easily cleanable," I grabbed the knives and washed them in the sink, grabbing the mop bucket when I was finished. After the floor was clean, I grabbed a cup and walked to the sink. As the cup was filling, I looked out into the back garden once more. I wondered how differently things would have been, if I had never looked into it. Would I be dead? Probably not, but the thought startled me. Once the cup was filled, I grabbed an ice pack and headed back upstairs.

When I entered my room again, I expected it to be a mess. But it wasn't. No Jeff was being well behaved again. God can that kid just pick a side and stick with it.  
"Here are your things," I mumbled, not really surprised when Jeff started speaking.  
"Cheers asshole! Did you pick up my knife by any chance?" what warranted that name, Jesus is he bipolar or what?   
"The knife will be confiscated until you leave. I don't want to end up stabbed like you," did he think I was an idiot, I wan't going to give a murderer a knife. He seemed annoyed by this and didn't bother answering back. Good.  
"Well I'm going to go back downstairs. Don't break anything. Call me if you need to, but don't come down stairs. Bathroom is down the hall to the left. You can have a shower, but you'll have to wear my clothes after. Goodnight." Jeff didn't have time to answer before I left the room.

Once I got downstairs I decided to watch another movie. Sitting down of the sofa, I picked a random comedy and began watching. It was mainly a distraction though. I honestly didn't know why I let Jeff stay, I guess I couldn't bare the thought of someone my age going to jail for life. It could be worse though, Jeff isn't the worst person I've met and it's not like he will stay long. I thought to myself as I watched the movie, already getting tired.

Yeah it could be a lot worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, school is a pain...


	3. A bit of a bump in the road...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends call and ask to came over. Things do not go well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 months without uploading? Oops, I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again.

I didn't remember when I fell asleep, it could have been after the first or second movie, I didn't remember. I didn't expect to wake up to a tidy house, I expected to see Jeff stabbing me or breaking my shit. Thankfully, everything was okay. I sighed, I needed to make Jeffrey breakfast, it's not like he could do it himself. I tiredly got up and went to the kitchen. The lights turned on and the bright artificial lights blinded me, I had to squint to not feel pain. Slowly, the pain faded and I stumbled over to cupboard and pulled out a bowl to make some cereal. I opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, then grabbed the cereal from a cupboard, pouring both into the bowl. I didn't really care at that moment for presentation, it wasn't like I was serving coco-pops to the queen. I decided on also putting a glass of milk with the breakfast, Jeff might be thirsty. Now that I thought about it; when was the last time Jeff had a proper meal? What did he eat when he was on the run? I didn't know why the thought worried me, I mean he didn't look starved, he didn't look healthy, however. I shook my head and headed upstairs, that problem could wait.

Slowly, I opened the bedroom door and peaked inside to see where Jeff was. He was lying on the bed looking at a framed picture that was on the bed-side table. His clothes were replaced with black and white pyjamas, they were mine and they were far too big on him, and his cast was thankfully still on. It was almost cute. I knocked on the open door and he put the photo frame down in fright.

"Oh hey (l/n) you're up here early," Jeff laughed nervously hiding the picture.

"What are you doing Jeff?" Jeff sighed and reviled the picture.

"I just saw this picture and I wanted to look at it. Who are they people you are smiling with?" He looked at the picture again with a quizzical look, as if he could identify the faces with willpower alone. Skilfully, I balanced Jeff's breakfast and took the picture frame from him, I then put it back on the bedside table.

"They are my two friends, Vincent and Caroline, I met them at the start of high school and they have been my friends ever since," I glanced at the photo frame again, it didn't really matter if Jeff learnt their names, he would never meet them. Carefully, I passed Jeff the bowl of cereal and put the glass of milk next to the photo frame. He muttered a thank you before starting to eat. I decided to sit down on the same chair I had left my laptop on. I wanted to ask a few more questions.

"So Jeff, what did you do when I was asleep?" I asked while I moved my laptop to its charging station. I didn't expect him to give me an honest answer, although, even if he didn't I would find out anyway.

"Don't worry (l/n) I didn't do anything bad, all I had was a shower. Well more like a partial shower, I couldn't wash my arm properly. I don't know how people with broken bones even do anything properly, I mean it's just my wrist but it still feels like I've lost a limb or something," Well that explains the new clothes and the slightly soapy smell. Although, he does sound a bit suspicious. Oh well, he can't hide things from me.

"Well I must say, my old pyjamas make you look _very_ intimidating," I laughed and Jeff pouted. No one would think that he was a serial killer in these clothes, if he got rid of the smile then he would just look like a normal person. I wondered if he washed his smile properly, I didn't want it to get infected. I would ask him about it later, there were more important things to ask.

"Anyway, on to the real questions. Do you have a some sort of 'partner in crime'? My mother tells me a lot about criminals and murderers, she tells me that they don't usually work alone. Of course, this isn't always the case but it usually is. I just need to know, I don't want to have to break the wrist of another teenager, at least without preparation," This was defiantly an important question. Sure, I could probably keep one serial killer in line and away from the police, but two? No chance. It was also for my own safety, I didn't doubt that I could take on two killers at the same time, but I would rather be safe than sorry.

"No I don't work with anyone. I don't know if you know this but not many people want to go around with a sixteen year old murderer, and the ones that do are very strange," Jeff laughed and put his bowl, which was now empty, on the bedside table, he then grabbed the glass of milk and took a big drink, he wiped his mouth after. I shook my head and laughed, I guess he had a point, I didn't know any other sixteen year old serial killers so him 'working' alone made sense.

"(l/n) can I ask you a question?" he asked, leaning back and resting his head on a propped up pillow. I nodded curious.

"Why did you decide to let me stay here? I know you said you felt sorry for me but that can't be all, so why?" Bewildered, I looked at him. While I did feel sorry for him, that wasn't really enough to justify keeping him here. When I thought about it, I didn't really have a reason, it was just a spur of the moment decision. I sighed.

"Honestly, Jeffrey I don't know. I wasn't really thinking, it was just out of impulse," I shrugged, I didn't want to admit the true reason. I don't think he would believe me if I said it was because I was lonely. Jeff looked like he was about to say something but a phone call from downstairs interrupted him. I stared at him, wondering what to do. Silently, he signalled towards the door with his eyes. I told him a quick goodbye before running down the hard wooden stairs, being careful not to fall, it would be painful. I skidded into the kitchen and grabbed my mobile, which I left in there a couple of nights ago when I made myself dinner. Luckily, I managed to pick up and answer the phone in time. I pressed the answer button and heard a familiar voice come loudly through the speaker. I glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was my friend Vincent, what a coincident I just mentioned him and Caroline. When I heard the voice I knew that both Vincent and Caroline were together.

"Hey (y/n)!" they both shouted down the speaker, which caused me to recall in fright, I hated when they did that I might turn deaf.

"Vin, Line please stop doing that. I really don't want to turn deaf when I hit twenty," the use of their nicknames reassured them that I wasn't mad, I just cared about my hearing. They both laughed and lowered their voices.

"Sorry (y/n)! It's just we haven't seen you in ages, what have you been doing?" Caroline asked me. I paused deciding what to tell them, I mean I couldn't tell them the truth, if they would even believe me. I decided that lying would be the best.

"Not much really. My mom has gone out for her job so I've just been by myself," If only they knew. This time Vincent responded.

"Hey why don't we come over and keep you company? We could have a party!" They both laughed and I rolled my eyes. A party was definitely a no-no, mom would kill me if I even tried. Wait, come over? I didn't want to tell my best friends that they couldn't come to my house, I never stopped them from coming over before, they would know something was up. Would I even be able to hide Jeff for long enough? I would have to tell him to be quiet and I would have to tell my friends not to go upstairs. I did really miss my friends and I'm sure that one visit couldn't hurt. I decided to let them come over, I'm smart I could find a way to hide Jeff, it would only be for a couple of hours. I didn't realise that was being silent until Caroline spoke up.

"(y/n) helloooo? You still there?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh yeah I'm still here, I was just thinking. Sure you can come over, be here in an hour at the earliest," they said that they would and hung up. I sighed and leaned against the counter. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, why did I always act on impulse? I needed to get the house ready for them so everything would work perfectly. I ran upstairs, thankfully not falling on the wood, and burst through my bedroom door where Jeff was laying on the bed humming a tune. Jeff jumped out of his skin and screamed in fright.

"Jesus (l/n) you scared the shit out of me! Have you ever heard of knocking?" I ignored his question and tried to calm myself down. I sat on the bed and sighed, Jeff noticed that there was something wrong and looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, his cocky attitude seemingly vanished.

"My friends are coming over," That seemed to answer his question and he started to panic.

"Why did you invite them? I know you don't like me but you said you didn't want me to go to jail!" His confusion and slight anger was justified, I was being stupid.

"Don't worry Jeffrey I know what to do, I'm smart. All I have to do is hide you so you don't get caught. Plus I can't really say no to them, they are my best friends after all," I was suddenly confident in myself. I hoped it would be easy all I would have to do is plan and make safety precautions in case something went wrong.

"Okay Jeffrey I have a plan. I am going to let my friends in the house but tell them that they can't come upstairs because I'm doing redecorating and I don't want it to be messed up. If they need the toilet I will just direct them to the downstairs toilet. All you have to do is be quiet and don't come downstairs. If everything goes to plan, you will remain hidden. Although, if you do need to use the bathroom then just don't flush the toilets and try not to use the sink. Hopefully they wont hear you moving about. Then when they leave I will come up and check on you," There the plan was done. Jeff looked confused at all of the information I just dumped on him, but he nodded anyway. There wasn't anything I needed to hide downstairs so everything was set.

"Right, I think I understand (l/n). Stay upstairs and be quiet," he seemed determined to make this plan work, I guess he just didn't want to go to jail, that explains his behaviour up until now. I heard a knock at the front door and jumped up, so much for being here in an hour. I said goodbye to Jeff and ran downstairs, fixing myself up in the process. I ran directly into the front door before swinging it open, revealing my friends. I greeted them, clearly out of breath, and ushered them in the house and into the brightly lit kitchen. We all sat down at the counter and they took off their coats. They looked at me in concern while I took a moment to catch my breath. When my breathing slowed I looked up to them and laughed lightly. They looked at each other and shrugged. Vincent spoke up first.

"(y/n) are you okay? You seem very out of breath, have you just been working out or something?" I paused to think of an excuse.

"Oh yeah I was. My mother wants me to toughen up just in case I get attacked, she's very overprotective you know?" Bingo, the perfect excuse. Caroline laughed.

"I agree with your mother. I mean, imagine if a murderer did attack you or even one of us? It's a scary thought," Caroline and Vincent laughed and I cringed. "Ha ha yeah, I don't know what would happen..." I replied nervously. I needed to stay calm, if I didn't they might think somethings wrong, if they didn't already.

There were no other awkward incidences, the topic of conversation stayed away from murderers and shifted onto home life. Caroline had just moved houses so she was mainly talking about how stressful she felt at the moment, Vincent and I felt sympathy for her. Her dad was always changing job locations (which were all thankfully still near us) and her mom was always travelling for her work so a permanent residence was out of the picture. I was glad that she was never forced to move country as that would make her stressed and lonely. She laughed and said it was something she dealt with a lot so it didn't really matter, still I felt bad. The topic then when to Vincent and his family. Vincent's mom and dad had split up a while ago, he stayed with his dad, and his dad just got married to another man. Vincent was, of course, happy for them both but he was still trying to adjust to having two dads. Adding on to that, his mom just got arrested for selling and owning class A drugs (both LSD and heroine), he said that it was difficult to think that the woman who raised him could be a criminal. Vincent always thought that there was something wrong with his mom, we all did, but he never thought he would actually see it. It was terrible really, both of them having bad things in life and they just had to live with it. I suddenly realised why they came here so quickly and suddenly, they needed to vent, they needed someone who they had trust in to tell them it would be okay. It warmed my heart really, I was glad I could be there for them in their time of need, it made me feel special in a way.

After the condolences Vincent spoke up.

"So (y/n), now that we've talked about our problems, is there anything that's troubling you?" I pondered for a moment, there was one obvious thing that was troubling me of course, but was there anything else that I could talk about? I finally thought of the perfect thing to say, it even tied into the whole family situations.

"Actually yes there is something I need to talk about. You see, my mom is always out of town so I am usually left alone at home. I don't really like this because I get very lonely and there's not much to do. As you know I live in the middle of nowhere and it takes me an hour to get just into town. It takes so long to get to your houses or for you to get to mine that I am usually alone for the entire time. I wish my mom stayed at home more, I do really miss her and I do want to spend time with her," I sighed. It was true, my mother's absences were starting to get to me (so much so that I allowed a serial killer into my house for some company).

"I know having your only parent away for most of the time is hard but you got to remember that she's doing her job to keep you happy and well off. She's making this place safer and sometimes that comes at a cost. The important thing is that you and your mom have to enjoy the little amount of time you have together," Caroline smiled, she was always the smart and logical one I was glad to have a friend like her. Suddenly Vincent pointed behind me.

"Hey (y/n), where did you get that knife on the counter," Shit I forgot to put both of the knifes away, Jeff's knife wasn't a kitchen knife so it was out of place on the counter.

"Oh it's a hunting knife from one of my mom's old friends, he was a hunter when he was younger," I was starting to get better at telling spontaneous lies, I guess having to lie constantly for the past few days must have helped. When this whole ordeal is over, I don't think I'll be able to stop lying. They seemed to believe my lie but were still fixated on the knife. We talked for a bit longer and joked for a while, it was nice for a while. But then Caroline asked to go to the bathroom. Time to put my plan into action.

"Sure you can use the bathroom, however, you will gave to use the downstairs one. I decided to get started on decorating the upstairs bathroom and it's not usable at the moment," To be honest the redecorating lie probably wasn't needed, my friends didn't know me as a liar.

"Oh alright, it's the one next to the library right?" I nodded and she left in a hurry. Vincent smiled and turned to me to continue the conversation.

_***Third person P.O.V*** _

Caroline hurried hurried to the bathroom, she wasn't bursting but the quicker she got there the better. After finding the bathroom in the surprisingly large house, which almost made her jealous, she entered it. While she was finishing up she heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Weird, why would one of them be upstairs?" She headed out and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Vincent's and (y/n)'s voices could be heard in the kitchen but footsteps could be heard upstairs. Wait, there was a voice coming from up there as well. Caroline decided to go investigate.

Jeff wanted to go to the bathroom despite what (l/n) told him; he wanted to check his scars now that he had a place to do so. Quietly, he tip-toed to the bathroom and opened the door. It was quite a nice bathroom, it was quite large and there was both a bath and shower in it, although he didn't know of many bathrooms to compare this one to so it might just be average. He looked in the mirror and and inspected his smile. It was healing very slowly but opening his mouth too wide would re-open the the scabs, causing it to bleed. This had happened at some point during the day, part of scab were flaking off and blood trickled down his chin, it was painful but he stopped caring about the pain a long time ago. Jeff grabbed a cloth and soaked it in warm water, he was glad to finally have a place to tend to his scars, he hoped it would heal soon as it was really bothering him, it was a terrible idea in hindsight.

"Maybe I can ask (l/n) if they could do anything about my scars. They were meant to be intimidating but now they just look stupid," He sighed and decided to leave the bathroom. Jeff left the bathroom quietly and tip-toed down the hall, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs seemed to be mute to him. He then turned the corner and came face with a girl he didn't recognise straight away but then he knew who she was, Caroline from the photo (l/n) showed him. On cue she screamed. He tried to calm her down to not make a fuss.

"Whoa, hey! I know this looks bad right now but I'm sure there's a good explanation for this!" His efforts were in vain and she kept freaking out. He moved towards her and put both of his hands out, as best as he could with a broken wrist, in surrender.

"Calm down, I'm just going to head back to my room and you can forget you ever saw me," Jeff tried to walk past her but she screamed again and grabbed his broken wrist causing him to shout in pain.

"OW FUCK! Okay let me go now!" He gritted his teeth and forced a smile. This didn't help at all as she reacted by pushing him backwards. He tumbled and before he knew it, he was falling down the cold wood stairs.

_***First person P.O.V*** _

I was just finishing up a conversation with Vincent when we both heard a scream and a loud thud, which sounded like someone falling down the stairs. We both rushed to the stairs just in case Caroline had fallen and hurt her self.

When we got there I saw Caroline at the top of the stairs freaking out and an unconscious Jeffrey and the bottom in a heap. Both pairs of eyes turned to me as I muttered one simple word.

"Shit.."


	4. Okay, yeah, I'm wrong but you don't have to be a dick about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said trying to convince your friends that keeping a serial killer in your house was easy?  
> Also featuring, your friends who think you're banging Mr. Stabby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back an updating their favourite story? This girl here!

"(Y/n) what the fuck is going on!?" Vincent's shouts rang in my ears as I stared at Jeff on the floor. He was knocked out like a light, only small twitches left his form. I was stuck for words, what could I say? What should I say?  _ Oh hey guys by the way I'm keeping a serial killer in my house! Don't worry, I'm not the slightest bit crazy!  _ I couldn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. Why did I ever decide that this would be a good idea?

"(Y/n)?! Who is he?" Vincent let out another question that I couldn't answer. Did they even know Jeff? Vincent sure didn't know him, judging by the tone of his voice. Did Caroline? I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't, I mean I didn't know him. He clearly wasn't a regular person so I couldn't even lie that he was a friend. What should I do? What should I do?

"(Y/n)...? Please answer me..." Vincent was rightfully confused and scared. They would be so disappointed if they found out, my mother would be so disappointed if she found out. They would disown me, my mother would never speak to me again, and Jeff would hate me for getting him caught... But I couldn't lie, it would make it worse. I didn't know what to do. I just had to pray and tell the truth. I had enough of lying, I had enough of acting on impulse and never picking the right choice. I would have to try and be truthful, even if it hurt.

"I- listen there's an explanation for this... but I-I'm..." I shook my head I needed to explain, but before I could I was interrupted by Caroline.

"I know who he is," We both looked up at her, she had the expression of someone who just saw Lucifer's left testicle, "he's the guy who killed that family a few months ago. His name is Jeff the killer, he's been on the news a couple of times," she was shouting but then she paused, "(Y/n)... why is he here, you better not have done something stupid." Caroline looked at me in confusion and slight anger, Vincent joined and stared at me, although his face was one of confusion and fear. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Wait in the kitchen for me, I'll tell you everything. No more lies..." With that they left towards the kitchen, I could hear Vincent mumbling something to me as he left, it sounded like it was reassurance. It really helped, honestly.  

My gaze fell upon the unconscious Jeffrey. I felt bad for him being pushed down the stairs, it clearly hurt. I didn't want to leave him there, so I didn't. I picked him up carefully and headed over to the plush sofa, which had a woolly blanket on it conveniently. Before I put Jeff down I looked at his face, he looked peaceful and calm. It was pleasant to see him like this. I had only known him a day or two but I had already picked him up twice, it made me chuckle, but I stopped quickly. I realised something, if this goes badly, I might never see him again, he might go to prison. I felt a lump in my throat, I couldn't let that happen to him, I wouldn't let him down. Even thought I had only spoken to him for a day or two, I already cared. I felt sympathy for him, even though I didn't really know him, I just felt like I could see myself in his shoes. 

I liked having him around...

The thought weirded me out. I shouldn't like having him around, he wasn't the most pleasant person, actually he was quite annoying. But I didn't want him to go just yet, I guessed my loneliness got the better of me, I just wanted to talk to someone, to just see someone. I let myself smile as I put him down, yeah I would make sure he stayed. Quickly, because I then realised I had spent too much time reflecting, I put the blanket over him and turned towards the kitchen. I was ready, I would do this.

As I entered the kitchen all eyes turned to me, I gulped in fear.

"So... you're probable wondering why there's a murderer in my house, well there is actually a good explanation for this," I started but I was soon cut off by Caroline, guess the interruptions were some form of karma.

"Is there though? I mean from what we just saw you were caring for him, you had a look in your eyes that I've seen before. Please tell me that you two are not... you know?" She made some awkward had gestures with the question.

My eyes widened in shock. Wait a second... WHAT? Did she really think that I was in a romantic, and probably sexual, relationship with Jeffrey? I almost laughed at the thought, but held it back.

"No no no, that's not the explanation. I'm not in love with the guy, don't worry I'm not crazy," They didn't look convinced, "anyway, the reason I have him here is due to sympathy, regret, and loneliness," 

"(Y/n)? What do you mean by that?" Poor Vincent was really confused, I would be too in that situation. I sighed.

"It all started a couple of days ago..." I explained the situation, from Jeff breaking in to me breaking his wrist,

"Whoa you broke his wrist, damn (Y/n)!" Vincent was quite impressed, I guess it was kinda cool.

I continued to the part of bargaining with him, they both fell into different kinds of silents, one of contemplation and one of confusion. I told them about the past day and that Jeff wasn't the worst person I've met, how I didn't mind having him around. They both looked at each other and Vincent spoke up.

"(Y/n) are you sure there's nothing going on?" Jesus Christ, I couldn't believe that they thought this.

"I am sure there's nothing going on, my god. What would even give you that idea?" I was trying to explain my story and I was stuck with a bunch of shippers. It was kind of annoying, but I had to admit it was pretty funny, I would probably do the same.

"Well, you took in a person you didn't know who tried to kill you, you are kind to him and he is kind to you even though you don't know each other, you care enough to stitch up his wounds and find a way to fix his wrist up even though you didn't even know how. Despite the fact that you fucked him up in the first place you care when he's pushed down the stairs, and when you go to put him on the sofa you look at him all lovingly. Face it you're in love," Vincent chuckled, the tone had shifted jarringly but I had a feeling it wouldn't last. I sighed and shook my head, this wasn't the point of this talk.

"Oh my god... I am not, stop it," They laughed but then Caroline spoke switching the tone back to serious.

"Well, then why? Why did you take him in? What did he do to earn your trust?"

"I can see myself in him I guess," Vincent laughed but shut up quickly," not like that! Anyway, he's around the same age as us, I can't let him go to prison. Do you know how bad prison is? He wouldn't stand a chance... I might of acted on impulse though. I was kinda lonely so any human interaction would do, and I didn't want to bother either of you," The explanation was a bit jumbled but it looked like they understood. Maybe they would leave it and everything would be okay and we would never have to mention this after it was over. Unfortunately life wasn't that simple.

"Okay I get that, I really do," Caroline fiddled with her hands, avoiding eye contact, "but think of the consequences, what if he tries to kill you in your sleep? What would happen if your mom finds out? We might not be freaking out that much but she  _definitely_ will," I knew that, I had plans, I appreciated them caring but I knew what I was doing, I'm not an idiot.

"I don't think he will do that. I think I scared him into listening to me. Even if he does attack me, he's at a huge disadvantage, one he has a broken wrist, two I can beat him without the broken wrist. About my mom, she will be back next week, but she wont even know Jeff was here," Consequences seem to be all that was on my mind recently,  _well if you didn't want to constantly think about consequences maybe you shouldn't have done something so risky_ , a voice in my head told me. I sighed, I really wanted to get this over with.

"So are you guys going to do anything about this? We've been dancing around the subject, I want an answer. I know you want to worry about these consequences, but are you even going to do something?"

Caroline was about to say something but Vincent stopped her,

"No I'm not, now I can't say the same for Caroline but I'm not going to do something at the moment," 

"Vincent but-"

"No Caroline be quiet! You have always been the strongest out of us, you may not think before you act but in the end, things always turn out well. I trust you to do this, but if anything goes wrong please call me," Vincent's words sent warmth throughout my chest, it really made me feel happy. Even though I had lies to him and did something bad behind his back, he trusted me.

"You're not even going to tell my mother?" Vincent shook his head to this, I knew that he would if something went wrong but he left this up to me. Then I turned to Caroline, she definitely objected to this but she was keeping quiet. This would be the deciding moment, if she disagreed then it would all go to shit. She looked at me and then looked at Vincent, I could practically hear the conflict going on behind the eyes. The she sighed and looked me in the eye with a trusting expression, she nodded and I smiled.

"I may not agree with this, I may think this is a horrible idea, but I trust you. Please don't do anything else stupid," With that she got up and left, she wan't sure but I'm glad she trusted me, if she trusted me then I was deserving of trust. Vincent looked at her solemnly and stood up,

"I'm sorry (Y/n) but I have to go with Caroline," he took my hand in his and smiled, "I believe in you."

Once they left, the house stood in silence. I got up and walked toward the living room. Quietly, I sat beside Jeff and glanced at him, he fidgeted in his sleep and I smiled. Everything was better now, hopefully nothing bad would happen.

 

 

Still don't know why they thought I was in love with him though...  


	5. I'm bad with apologies but I can give you a hug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You now have time to actually get to know Jeff, you decide that that's probably the best thing to do right now. Also, obligatory arguments are obligatory. Leave them be they need to vent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff might be showing some symptoms of feelings, better run (Y/n) or you'll catch some too.  
> They wont realise their feelings until later in the story because, you know, they're oblivious.
> 
> Also thank you so much for 500+ hits! You have no idea how much it means to me to see people reading my silly little fan-fic! Thank you guys, I love ya! xx

"So your real name is (Y/n) huh?" I jumped at the weak voice that came from beside me. My hand came to my chest as I faked a heart-attack,

"Jeff oh my god! Give me a warning next time! You nearly killed me!" I laughed out loud and Jeff laughed weakly beside me.

"Sorry (Y/n), I couldn't help it. Plus it's payback from this morning,"

"I'll give you payback in a minute Jeffrey!" I pointed my finger at him as I tried to look intimidating, however, I was laughing too much to make that happen.

"Oh no I'm so scared!" Jeff, the little shit that he was, put his hand up in mock-surrender. I glared at him for a while before we both broke out into laughter.

"Oh wow I don't think I've laughed this hard in a while," My breathing quickened and my face became red from laughing too much.

"I can see that," Jeff paused to take a breather, "pfft you look like a tomato!" Once again we both laughed and I had to hold onto the side of the sofa for support. It was nice to have a good laugh with someone after such a serious conversation. We both took a minute to calm down. Once we did Jeff looked at me, he too was red in the face from laughing too much.

"I'm sorry for scaring you that hard,"

"It's fine, Jeff, it's fine. It's nice to have a good laugh. But Jeff you must tell me your secret of listening to my conversations while you were 'unconscious'," I raised my eyebrows up at him.

"Well (Y/n) when someone is screaming '(Y/n) what's going on!' over and over, it's kinda hard not to hear it unconscious or not,"

"Hmmm, I'm watching you Jeff," He laughed at this and I huffed, "Anyway, how much of that conversation did you hear? I don't want you spreading any personal information about my friends, or me for that matter," My tone shifted to that of a scolding mother. Honestly, I wouldn't of been surprised if the little shit had been faking it to hear every thing I had to say. Then again me assuming that was pretty rude, he was probably telling the truth and I was being a prick. Oh well it was all in good fun, I just hoped Jeff knew that.

"Don't worry I didn't hear much that wasn't shouting. Being unconscious kinda hinders you in the way of hearing." My smile faded as a more serious tone took hold of the conversation. I should probably say sorry for letting him get hurt, it would be the right thing to do. I needed to make sure it wouldn't happen again, I mean I already hurt him myself I didn't need to add anymore injuries to the list.

"Oh yeah sorry about that," That wasn't genuine enough, why was I so bad with emotions. I hoped he didn't hate me for me being so bad with apologies, though I wouldn't blame him if he did.

"It's fine. It wasn't you anyway," Jeff shifted a bit and laughed weakly, he then ran his hand over his make-shift cast, "your friend had a really strong grip by the way."

"Oh god... She got your arm didn't she?" He nodded and cringed due to pain, "I'm so sorry, this would've never happened if I wasn't so stupid..."

"Hey, hey it's okay, don't be upset please. Listen (Y/n) we all make mistakes, I mean look at me, do you really think I'm perfect?" That made me snort, quickly I covered my mouth. Jeff laughed as well. "Anyway, it's not your fault, they're your friends, you should be able to have them round when you want. I was in the way of that, I was the problem..." Jeff's smile dropped and his voice went quiet, I felt like shit. He shouldn't blame himself, he didn't deserve to be blamed for anything. I wouldn't let him blame himself for me being an idiot.

"Jeff don't say that! I fucked up really bad, I deserve to be blamed!"

"No I deserve to be blamed (Y/n)! I should've never broke into your house, I'm so sorry!"

"No I'm sorry Jeff, I should've just let you kill me. I should just let you kill me!"

"I don't want to kill you!"

"Why not!?"

"Because I like spending time with you!" Jeff yelled at me and then just stared at me with shocked eyes, he didn't mean for that to come out, he looked like he regretted saying that. I was shocked too, but mainly due to the fact that he shouted so loud. He likes spending time with me? He likes spending time with me... It was a stupid thing to like really, liking spending time with someone who's caused you so much trouble. But I guess I was in the same situation, so if I called him out on it I would be a hypocrite. Still, why did he like spending time with me? We hadn't had a proper conversation where we got to know each other, so he couldn't of liked to talk with me. Was it my overall tone and demeanour that he liked? That wouldn't make much sense, I had been snarky and dismissive of him since he got here. Maybe it was my actions that caused him to like me? I didn't doubt that people weren't very kind to him so him latching on to the first person that gave him kindness made sense, it was kind of sad actually. However, I couldn't be so sure yet, I had to ask him first - even thought I probably wouldn't get a truthful answer.

"Why? You shouldn't like spending time with me..." Jeff sighed and looked away from me, clearly embarrassed by the whole thing.

"I dunno, you're really nice to me? You're pretty strong and smart, I find that inspiring. You seem to have a good relationship with your friends, from the little bits I heard. You just seem like a cool person, I guess. Plus you're a great person to have a laugh with, to tell jokes with. I would kill to be one of your friends because you just seem so awesome, you're like the type of person I wish I was..." He shrunk down and fiddled with my shirt that he was wearing. I smiled, it was nice to have a person who thought well of you. The fact that he was inspired by me made me smile as well, that felt nice. I liked it when he was not his cocky self, it was a nice change. It was also funny when he was embarrassed, but I wouldn't admit that to him, that would ruin the moment.

"Thank you, that means a lot. Honestly, I wouldn't mind being your friend either. You can be really sweet Jeff," Jeff blushed at this and I laughed, "so the oh-so menacing Jeff can blush?" He glared at me and I laughed harder, I had to hold the edge of the sofa for support once again. I calmed down and silence took over the both of us. I really wanted to laugh with him again or get to know him more but I knew some questions still needed to be asked. Questions first, laughs later.

"Jeff may I ask you about your past? Like things that happened before I met you,"

"Uh, sure? There's no point in not telling you, so ask away," I paused not knowing where to start. I decided just to pick a random and start from there.

"When was the last time you spoke to someone before me?" Jeff pondered something for a minute, looks like conversations weren't a frequent thing for him.

"Uhhhhhh... I think that the last one I had was a month or two ago? It was the last one I remembered,"

"What did you talk about?"

"I... don't remember? Wow has it really been that long? I can't believe that I haven't had a meaningful conversation in a while. Man I don't know how I coped," 

"Wow... Okay then. So you were never really one for conversations before you met me?" He shook his head and laughed.

"Nah not really, I didn't really mind though. I am so glad I spoke to you, this is probably the most normal conversation I've had in years. I think I would've gone crazy if you hadn't spoke to me.” Don't worry Jeff crazy people can't go crazy.

''Awwww thanks, you're so sweet!" I said teasingly. Jeff flushed in embarrassment and shook his head.

"Shut up (Y/n)!" I laughed and fell into silence and pondered. It was kind of sad that Jeff never had a proper conversation, but I guess that's what he gets for choosing a life of murder.

"So Jeff, can I ask a _really_ personal question, still about the past?"

"Go ahead, do you want to know my bank details as well?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Shut it you. I just really need to know, why did you start killing people?" Jeff fell silent and looked at me, I saw a lot of emotions going on through his head. This was a sensitive subject and it was clear that he wasn't ready for the question, despite this he answered.

"People are horrible and they have no sense of empathy, end of story." Jeff stared away from me and sighed.

"Okay, I can see where you are coming from. I've dealt with horrible people and a lot of criminals before, so I get your motive. But still, why did you break into _my_ house? I'm not horrible and I have empathy, my mother's the same. Granted you didn't know that at that point. I want to know why..." Honestly, he should've saw this coming. I wasn't mad and I didn't have a harsh tone, I just wanted to know why, is that so wrong?

"I wanted to get rid of your mother so I wouldn't get caught as easily. I'm scared of going to jail and I wanted to make sure I wouldn't go there. When I heard that she had a kid I thought that it would be an easy kill, but look how that turned out... I didn't want to kill you out of malice, I never wanted to do that, I just thought that it would be easier to kill you and your mother at the same time. But now? I'm regretting even thinking of coming here..." I figured that was the answer. I looked at him and he looked away, it looked like he was going to cry. I would not let a single tear fall from those eyes. So I cast every voice in my head, that was telling that this was a bad idea, aside. I gently place my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Jeff, I..." I paused and looked at him, he looked back with this hopeful look that I wouldn't say no to, "I forgive you," He smiled brightly at this and I could see a couple more tears threaten to fall before he wiped them away. I smiled at this, he was adorable when he wasn't a pain in the ass.

"Thank you (Y/n), thank you so much! You're so kind to me and I don't deserve it, thank you, thank you..." Jeff pulled me into a quick hug, but he tried to pull away when he realised what he was doing,

"Oh sorry, I-"

"Oh no you don't, you come here and give me a hug!" I pulled him into a warm hug and laughed at his objections. He was really nice to hug because he was much smaller than me, it was hilarious. Jeff finally gave up and hugged me back. I ran my hands through he surprisingly soft hair, he must of used my conditioner.

"Your hair is really soft holy shit..."

"Well I did wash it this morning, I even brushed it!" He sounded so proud and I laughed, must have been a pain to brush his hair. Jeff tried to pull away but I did not let him go, this caused him to sigh.

"Let go,"

"No."

"Please let go?" I laughed and pushed him away. He looked at me with a flush on his face and glared at me, it did nothing to intimidate me, however.

"Sorry," I said in a mocking tone, "Hey why don't we watch a movie, it's getting late and I don't feel like carrying you upstairs at the moment." Jeff sighed and swivelled around so he was facing the t.v he agreed to watch a movie.

We ended up watching a pretty old film that looked interesting. It was a dark-comedy themed around high-school, it seemed perfect for the two of us to watch together. It was perfect, we both laughed a lot at the jokes and we even laughed at the darker parts. It was a good movie to watch with someone who like comedies and it's interesting plot and it subverting expectations made it a movie that anyone would enjoy. When the movie was over we were discussing it and it's themes. It seemed like Jeff and I had similar tastes and opinions when it came to movies, which just made me want to be his friend even more. Though I would never tell him that. When the conversation died down it was eight pm and I was tired. Talking to my friends and convincing them and also spending time with Jeff really took it out of me. Plus I did go to bed really late the previous night. Jeff looked really tired as well, he had dark circles under his eyes, although they might ave always been there, and he was yawning a lot.

"Are you as tired as I am?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. It reminded me of a sleepy child. I laughed to that thought and he looked at me confused.

"Maybe," I yawned heavily, "Okay yeah I am." I got up and trudged towards the stairs before stopping.

"Wait I just realised, where am I going to sleep? You're staying in my room after all,"

"I'll just sleep down here, it's fine." I gave him a stern look and went over to him. I picked him up and walked up the stairs. He had no objection to this.

"Oh no you're not. You will stay in my bed, I'll just sleep in my mother's." I opened my bedroom door with my foot and plonked Jeff down of the bed. I was well aware that he could probably walk himself but I didn't want to make him just in case.

"My mother's bedroom is the room next to the bathroom, you know the rules. Goodnight," He nodded and rubbed his eyes. I rolled mine, he was going to make them sting if he kept doing that. Still something didn't feel right, it felt like there was something I needed to do before I left.

"(Y/n)?" 

It was probably nothing, just my anxiety playing up again. Everything will be fine.

"Night Jeff," I exited the room, leaving him confused and concerned.

Something felt off, like something bad was going to happen. I didn't want to ignore the feeling but I didn't want to let it bother me. Maybe I could think about it in the morning? Yeah, a good nights rest and a full stomach would help me think.

I walked to my mother's bedroom and opened the door. It was nice in here. It followed and earthy theme and there were plants all around, it was like sleeping in a forest. The bed was soft and comfy and a faint light came from the sides of it. I missed my mother a lot, this room only reminded me of how lonely I was. Well I guess I wasn't lonely anymore. I had Jeff but he had to go once these two weeks were up. Then my mother would return for a few weeks and then go again. I would become lonely again. Maybe, if everything go to plan, Jeff could come over when my mother wasn't here. It was far-fetched but it sounded nice. I wouldn't mind Jeff staying here more often. I smiled warmly at the thought of him but then laughed at myself. 

 

My god I've gone mad, but it's a good kind of mad.


End file.
